Electronic devices in which a first casing and a second casing are configured to be able to turn have been known. As one of this type of electronic devices, Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic device 90. As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic device 90 includes a first casing 91 in a flat plate shape having a substantially uniform thickness and including a front surface and a rear surface parallel to the front surface, a second casing 92 in a flat plate shape having a substantially uniform thickness and including a front surface and a rear surface parallel to the front surface, and a connecting member 93 connecting the first casing 91 and the second casing 92.
The connecting member 93 engages with the first casing 91 in such a manner as to allow the first casing 91 to turn about a first axis of rotation A91 passing through first casing-side connecting portions 91a formed at one end of the first casing 91. Further, the connecting member 93 engages with the second casing 92 in such a manner as to allow the second casing 92 to turn about a second axis of rotation A92, parallel to the first axis of rotation A91, passing through second casing-side connecting portions 92a formed at one end of the second casing 92.
Thereby, the electronic device 90 is configured such that the turning angle, which is an angle formed between the first casing 91 and the second casing 92, is changeable between 0 degree (a state shown in FIG. 2) and 360 degrees (a state shown in FIG. 3).
Patent Document 1: JP 2005-155750 A